The present invention relates to current-distributing arrangements and, more particularly, to electrical current distributing arrangements for electrical components used with automobiles and analogous vehicles.
Electrical current distributing arrangements require connections for various components, such as relay strips, fuse strips, and analogous components, to input and output cable terminals. It has been proposed to obtain these circuit connections by permanent or fixed wiring or by using relatively large metallic members. However, such circuit connections have not proven altogether satisfactory, because they are costly to manufacture, particularly in mass production and, in addition, they occupy a relatively large working area which is especially undesirable in the case of automobiles where working space is at a premium.
It has also been proposed to obtain these circuit connections by arranging the various components on different sides of a housing. However, here again, the limited space available in the engine compartment makes access to the various components of the current-distributing arrangement very difficult. Thus, the prior-art proposals require a considerable amount of working space which, in turn, increases the costs of manufacture. Also, by arranging the various components on different sides of a housing, it is extremely difficult to solder all of the various electrical components at one time by automatically-operative machinery. Such solder connections must therefore usually be done by hand which is particularly time consuming and expensive.